User talk:The meh
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Starships page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 18:31, July 25, 2010 Iwo Jima Since I believe you are the same IP that changed that before, here is what I posed there Since Alliance Frigates are named for famous battles in history, the SSV Normandy was named for the Battle of Normandy a.k.a. as Operation Overlord, and the Hastings for the Battle of Hastings, and not the names of US states, it is not Iowa and Jima, it's IWO JIMA. Iwo Jima is an uninhabited Japanese island at the south end of the Ogasawara Island chain. The island was the site of the Battle of Iwo Jima, a.k.a. Operation Detachment, during World War II. For 36 days US Marines and Japanese troops slugged it out over the island and its three airfields, and it is the site of the famous flag rasing image. It is not named for the US state of Iowa, which is a complete contradition of what Alliance Frigates are named for, i.e. famous BATTLES, but rather the Battle of Iwo Jima. Lancer1289 18:36, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Addendum: Also note that there was never a curiser named the [[wikipedia:USS Iowa|USS Iowa]], there were only 3 battleships, as the US Navy named battleships after states, the last one being [[wikipedia:USS Iowa (BB-61)|USS Iowa BB-61]], and a ''Monitor-class'' warship that was never commissioned. Lancer1289 18:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Addendum 2: Just to also note, in accordance with the naming conventions of Alliance Frigates being named after famous battles, there was no Battle of Iowa, a Battle of Iwo, or a Battle of Jima. There was only a battle of Iwo Jima, and again becuase Alliance Frigates aren't named after US states, there would be no Frigate named SSV Iowa, becuase there was no Battle of Iowa. Lancer1289 18:52, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's true. U.S. naming conventions have never dictated that cruisers be named after states. There were a couple of exceptions to this rule (the California class, featuring the lead ship and the South Carolina, and the Virginia class, featuring the lead ship and the Texas, Mississippi, and Arkansas). None of these exceptions was Iowa, as the entire brief time that these exceptions were in service, the battleship Iowa was still in either active or reserve commission. Other than these two exceptions, cruisers have always been named after either cities (mostly WWII and earlier) such as the USS Cleveland and the USS Baltimore, or battles (usually battles of the American Revolution) such as the USS Cowpens and the USS Lake Erie. You can check it out here: wikipedia:United States ship naming conventions. After all, up until very recently, there were more than 50 cruisers in service. If they were naming them after states, they'd have to start tacking numerals on. Not sure if I like the sound of USS Iowa III. :Finally, not sure I've ever heard of this battle of Iowa. What war did it occur in? Who fought in it, and which side won or lost? Do the residents of Iowa know it happened? Een if there were a battle of Iowa, the canon source from which the ships name is taken clearly states it's named after the battle of Iwo Jima, not the state of Iowa. SpartHawg948 20:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) About those edits... Not to put too fine a point on it, but most everything you've added has been redundant and/or chock full of spelling and grammar errors. It may be wise to put this in perspective. If two of the four admins of this site state that there is a problem with the info you are adding, maybe there is? This just seems like a repetition of the situation detailed in the other section on this page (i.e. the Iowa vs Iwo Jima situation). Just throwing that out there... SpartHawg948 20:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Also just to note, changing around the formatting of an article to fit an unnecessary addition, like the infromation you added, which was again complely unnecessary. Spoiler information is under the spoiler tag, and all of the information about the Eclipse above the tag isn't spoilers and it belongs there. Also note that opinions aren't allowed in articles for obvious reasons, which is exactly what your addition about the Eclipse's founder is. It's not fact and it is very opinioniated. Also please do watch your grammar and capitalizations. Lancer1289 20:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : :if you check the additional information of the series you will find that what i said was not opinion and was factual (eg,benezia and the commandos on noveria). sorry for the grammar by the way, side effect of the autism ::What additional information? Asari Commandos work in small groups, and perform spec ops. So a commando decides to strike it out on her own, not an uncommon thing among the galaxy, a turian maybe, but an asari no. Commandos and I quote the page, "may serve as bodyguards to prominent asari", which is backed up somewhere, not that they do. Your statment was opinionated, which as pointed out earlier, isn't allowed in articles. As to being employed by an exerior source, Commandos are the finest warriors in the galaxy, according to the turians, and don't forget, Aleena was an independent commando mercenary. Lancer1289 20:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :: ::good enough, p.s. thanks for not quoting the autism, alot of people just have a go at the condition and it does get very annoying Editing another user's page Note that editing another User's page, as you did to SpartHawg948's page is a very bannable offense. User Pages are the property of that user and can only be modified by them. Do not do this again in the future. Lancer1289 20:38, July 30, 2010 (UTC) oh sorry, forgot what page it was, stort term memory problems, quote the post above. Codex Note that the Codex entires are copied directly from the games, and are not indended to be changed. If there is a grammar or spelling mistake from the ingame text, then that is fine, but otherwise NO changes are allowed. Lancer1289 21:21, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Again the Codex entries are copied verbatim from the game, and no changes are allowed except for mistakes in copying. Lancer1289 21:29, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : :oh sorry, where do we put additional info then. ::See the top oc the Codex article. Lancer1289 21:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC)